


Wearing Cloud's Clothes

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Headcanons [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:But can we get a Cloud Strife head canon where the fem!Reader tries on his clothes? :P
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Reader
Series: Headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595716
Kudos: 115





	Wearing Cloud's Clothes

  * You were hanging out at his place, maybe trying to watch a movie
  * Overall, you wanted to be with him even if doing something silly
  * Cloud was okay with staying at his home and doing something
  * You went to the bathroom real quick first, though
  * When you were done, you realized how cold you really were
  * He might be unfazed by the cold, but you were freezing
  * Quickly going to his room, you borrowed one of his sweaters
  * You put it on, being relieved by its cozy warmth, and returned to him
  * “Hey, Cloud” You started saying, hoping he wouldn’t mind. “Is it okay if I-?”
  * You interrupted yourself before you could ask, startled by him
  * As soon as you reunited with him, his eyes grew wide and he stared
  * “What? Did I… I was just cold and I thought I could borrow-”
  * “I-It’s okay…” He averts his eyes, clearing his throat too. “You can wear it”
  * “Are you sure?” You squeezed his arm, which made him frown.
  * “Yeah” “I probably look pretty silly in it, don’t I?” 
  * His eyes cautiously returned to you, and a bush formed on his cheeks
  * “No, you look good” Is all he said, nervously walking away
  * He then started mumbling about which movie you could watch
  * You looked down to yourself to see what flustered him so much
  * The sweater was big on you, since he was taller and a bit slimmer
  * One side of the neck slid down your shoulder, it being too wide for you
  * The sleeves reached out to your knuckles in an adorable way
  * You smiled to yourself, glad that it didn’t bother him that you wore it
  * In fact, he seemed to love the fact that you were wearing his clothes




End file.
